The present invention relates generally to devices for carrying swimming pool maintenance equipment. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a novel and improved apparatus for conveniently carrying equipment commonly used for cleaning and maintaining swimming pools.
It is well known that swimming pools require periodic maintenance to keep them clean and operational. However, it is also well know that pool maintenance equipment can be cumbersome and difficult to manage. Persons charged with maintaining swimming pools are often faced with the task of carrying pool maintenance equipment from a storage location in proximity to the pool or from a vehicle used to transport the equipment. Pool maintenance equipment typically includes such items as hoses, vacuum heads, rods or poles, skimmer nets, leaf rakes, brushes, water testing and treatment kits, and various chemicals. Often, several trips are required to bring the necessary equipment and chemicals to the swimming pool. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for conveniently carrying an array of pool maintenance equipment to and from a swimming pool. What is needed is a low-cost, easy to manufacture carrier for carrying pool maintenance equipment.
In addition, due to its cumbersome nature, pool maintenance equipment is prone to being dropped or thrown onto poolside decks, truck beds, or other hard surfaces. Pool equipment is also prone to being dragged along the poolside decks. As a result of such rough handling, pool maintenance equipment is often subject to unnecessary wear and tear. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus that makes carrying pool maintenance equipment easy so that it is not dropped or dragged along the ground. The apparatus must be durable so as to shield pool maintenance equipment from scratches and dents normally caused by contact with hard and/or rough surfaces.
The present invention provides a novel and improved carrier for carrying pool maintenance equipment. The carrier comprises a substantially flat and flexible panel partitioned into a plurality of pockets. The panel is constructed from a substantially water-resistant and substantially chemical resistant material, such as vinyl coated polyester. A support bar is affixed to the top edge of the panel is such a way as to be parallel to the top edge. A shoulder strap is affixed to the support bar for carrying the carrier. The shoulder strap of the carrier is adjustable in length and includes a shoulder pad for the comfort of the user. Also, a hose strap is affixed to the support bar and is configured for securing a coiled pool hose to the front side of the panel. The hose strap is adjustable in length so as to accommodate various lengths of pool hoses.
In one embodiment, the plurality of pockets of the carrier comprises three pockets aligned vertically along the front side of the panel. A first pocket is positioned in proximity to the top edge of the panel and is sized to accommodate a commercial-grade leaf rake or skimmer net. A second pocket is positioned immediately below the first pocket and is sized to accommodate a commercial-grade pool brush. A third pocket is positioned immediately below the second pocket and is sized to accommodate a commercial-grade vacuum head.
In an alternate embodiment, a first pocket is positioned in proximity to the top edge of the panel and is sized to accommodate a residential-grade skimmer net or leaf rake. A second pocket is positioned immediately below the first pocket and is sized to accommodate a residential-grade vacuum head. A third pocket is positioned immediately adjacent to the second pocket below the first pocket and is sized to accommodate a residential-grade pool brush. Other pockets configurations are contemplated as well.
One or more pockets of the carrier may include a drainage point that allows water to be drained from the carrier. The openings of the pockets may also be outfitted with a fastening device, such as Velcro. The pockets may optionally be pleated to provide expandability. These and other features of the invention will be further described below, with reference to the drawings.